1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch control method and system, especially to an intelligent GUI touch method and system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art touch control methods generally use an X-Y sensor array to detect a touch coordinate, and then transmit the touch coordinate to activate a corresponding function. However, when the X-Y sensor array is of a large size, the generation of the touch coordinate can take much time, and the activation of the corresponding function can be therefore too late to keep up with a user's touch operation.
Besides, as prior art touch control methods use the transmission of the touch coordinate to activate an object function, therefore, when there are multiple objects—for example a GUI(Graphical User Interface) virtual keyboard—tightly arranged in a touch screen, a user, in pressing a target object, is likely to accidently option objects surrounding the target object and get an unexpected result.
In addition, because prior art touch control methods use the transmission of the touch coordinate to activate an object function, as a result, the prior art touch control methods can only make a touch event correspond to a specific function, and not able to use a single touch to activate multiple object functions and thereby provide a vector or 3D control mechanism.
To solve the foregoing problems, the present invention proposes a novel touch control method and system, which can improve the efficiency in processing a touch operation and provide novel touch control functions by utilizing an intelligent GUI touch control mechanism.